


Бадр-аль-Дин

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fthegoldfinch2020: визуал g-t, gif
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020
Summary: «Они дали мне арабское имя — Бадр-аль-Дин. Бадр значит «луна», что-то там про луну и верность...».*«Когда тоскуешь по дому, — сказал он, — просто взгляни на небо. Потому что, куда бы ты ни поехала, луна везде — одна и та же».
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Бадр-аль-Дин

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль артера Herbst Regen](https://twitter.com/regen_herbst)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36sjy)


End file.
